


Delilah Wings

by msbigboots



Series: Children of Fellcest [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Childhood, F/M, Homelessness, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: Delilah Wings is a character in the Children of Fellcest series. But she has her own story.Delilah is a bat girl, who's trying to live on her own in Underfell/AU06, After the death of her parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Delilah has grown out of her strips and not many monsters are willing to help her. But her sister has a better chance of survival thanks to her strips.

Two bat  monsters , Delilah,  age 14 and her five-year-old  sister ,  Amaris are walking down the street in the capital. Their ash-grey fur was dirty and tangles in their white hair. Delilah’s red eyes heavy with lack of sleep, her body is sore from fighting off  monsters and holding  her sister as she flies.   

 

Amaris keeps asking where are Mother and father? She tells her they aren’t coming back.  Her sister asks why?  She isn’t strong enough for this. They  will be dust if she doesn’t do this. 

 

They  stop in front of the orphanage. Delilah gets down on one knee and holds her sister’s shoulders.

 

She sings soft notes to her.

 

“Sissy what-”  Amaris ’ blue  eyes fogs over

 

“You  will not remember your mother, your father, and your sister.  Your whole life until this point is gone .  You are lost with nowhere else to go. I found you and I’m taking you to where to live and grow up.” She  hums a few notes before snapping her fingers. 

 

Amaris ’  eyes clear up and look in Delilah’s. “ Ma’am , Are We There Yet?” 

 

“Yes, through that  door .” 

 

When they got inside, there stood a  Stork and a  Mother Goose . Delilah explains that she  found this little girl, and she had to bring here.  The Stork didn’t seem fooled and  Mother Goose took  Amaris behind a  door to her new home. A place where she can  be fed, clothed , clean, and grow. It better than picking trash and running for their lives.  The Stork walked her through the ‘ Found a child’ form. 

  
Once she  was done, she flew to a rooftop of a different building. She lands on her knees with her arm wrapped around herself. Her tears fell and ran. She isn’t strong enough for this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah takes a leap of faith and tries to go better herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother could tell me, one of the best ways to get someone's heart is through their stomach.

Delilah sees flyers for a  boot camp program for  sixteen and seventeen-year-olds. You stay at one  of the recruits housing; you get three meals a day, a  bed , and showers are available. When you complete the program, you are more eligible to become a sentry.

 

She is sixteen. she can sign-up. It would be nice knowing when she’ll eat. She hasn’t slept in an actual bed for such a long time, using a shower over the river will be an improvement, and she might get a real job in her future. One of the sign-up stands is in the Mettaton Resort. That’s not from where she is.

 

\-----

 

She enters the  resort and walks over to where is  two guards sitting at a table.  One of them is a rabbit monster and a dragon.  “Excuse me, I want to  sign-up for the boot camp program.” Their  laughter echoes in the lobby. 

 

Guard One looks over at Guard Two. “Dude, do you like, see this?” He points at her. Guard Two holds his side still howling with laughter. “She wants to join the program. Look at how skinny she is. No muscle. I would bet money she’ll die in the first week.” 

 

**WHACK!**

 

A red glove slams the table.  The guards stop laughing. 

 

It’s Vice Captain  Papyrus , the second in command of the royal  guard . He is intimidating with his appearance and reputation alone. 

 

“Your job is to sit here and take applications. This is not a joke.”   The guards apologize for their indiscretions.  Papyrus crimson  eyes land on her.  “You, young lady.” He places a  hand on her shoulder. She wasn’t sure if she can trust him touching her. But it also reminds of her of when her father would comfort her and Amaris.  “Please come with me.”

 

She keeps her  eyes down, afraid to  look him in the  eyes . “I  don’t mean any disrespect. But why,  sir ?” 

 

“We  are going to talk.” He leads her to the Burger Emporium, taking her to the back of the restaurant where no patrons eating their overpriced fast food. He stops at a booth. “Take a seat.” She sits down,  now making eye contact. “So, you want to join the program?” 

 

“Yes,  sir .”

 

“They do intense training. You must be a vigorous person. Do I think you can do this kind of regimen? Honestly, you don’t meet my standards. I will not laugh at you like those meatheads. I know you won’t make it. If the participants don’t dust you, you will die trying to keep up.” She bites back her tears. “I won’t stop you from doing whatever you are doing to do. But you don’t stand a fighting chance. I’m only trying to protect a young and weak monster. Do you understand?”

 

She shakes in her seat.  _ He is right.  _ _ Why did I think this was a good idea? _

 

“Excuse me, Pops”, said a man’s voice.

 

She  looks up to  see who would talk  to Papyrus . Another skeleton. He  looks to be the same age as her. He stands tall and proud, his clothes neat and clean, combat boots, camo cargo pants, a brown  tank top, and an open black studded vest.  His fang smile is relaxed and friendly, and his bones are smoother compared  to Papyrus ’. His  fire eyes make her soul pound. The  fire inviting her into warmth.    

 

“I got dad’s and Gothic’s food. And something for myself.” 

 

“I’m done here.” Papyrus gets up. “Do you have your application?”  

 

“Yes, sir.” said the skeleton. Papyrus walks away. The skeleton sits a bag on the table and walks away. 

 

She  gets up. “Wait, you-”

 

He looks  back to her, putting his index finger to mouth, sending her a wink and a handsome smirk. He continues to follow behind  Papyrus .  

 

She falls  back into the booth with her hand over her soul.  _ What was that?  _

 

She checks what is in the  back . A star  fruit and a  glamburger .  At the bottom of the bag is money and a note.  He writes his letters weird. Some of the characters aren’t whole.

‘ I don’t  know what you and my Pop was talking about. You looked upset.  I ’m sorry about that. I didn’t give you  a lot of G . So you must spend it wisely .  I hope you like  fruit and burgers.  The only cheekbones I should be able to see are my own.  Take care of yourself. 

- Lombok .’

Papyrus asked  Lombok about his  application . The  application for the program, right? If this kills her, she can’t say she didn’t die trying to do something better for herself. She doesn’t want to be homeless forever.

 

Plus she might get to see Lombok again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Finding Red and Edge, (Part 1) Gothic and Lombok (part 2) and Mettaton Park (part 3) 
> 
> Children of Fellest is strongly about Gothic and Lombok. And Delilah has a big role in Lombok's life. That's all I can really say for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah got a spot in the program. But things aren't running that smoothly for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't, Please read all the other parts of Children of Fellcest.

Delilah dunks her head into the river and runs her fingers through her hair. She hasn’t used shampoo in over a month. She has to use toiletries sparely. But she wants to look her best today.

 

Delilah’s going to get sized for her uniform and wants to make a good first impression. She might also see Lombok and thank him for the food and money.  

 

Delilah gets out of water and heads to her tent. She laid out her clothes the day before, a pair of mismatched socks,  black boots she stole will cover them, jeans that aren’t too holey, a nice black shirt with an open back. She doesn’t own underwear or bras. Her being flat chested, she doesn’t need a bra.

 

She gets her clothes on and makes her way to the capital.

 

\-----

 

She is walking down the street to the address on her paper. That’s when he sees him. Lombok, walking ahead of her with pride in his steps, and another skeleton beside him. He wears all black, his hands in his pockets, and they weren’t quite shoulder to shoulder with Lombok being taller.

 

She jumps out of her skin when the other skeleton raises his voice.

 

“BRO. You’re fucking stupid, we almost lost you to that oversized ape! Do you have a death wish!?”

 

“You are not talking me out of this, brother!” Lombok doesn’t back down from his brother. “I’m fine.  Don’t worry about me.” The two keep quiet as they continue to the building with a  sign ‘Sentry and Guard Armory’

 

Lombok goes into the building while his brother leans his back to the wall taking out a cigarette. She gets a better view of his face. She takes notice he has a striking resemblance to Papyrus. Father and son look more like brothers than the actual brothers.

 

Delilah crosses in front of the brother.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Um, Hello.” She said.

 

He gave her a concerned look. “You’re not going in there, are you?” He seems to be nicer than his father.  

 

“Why do you care?” She already messed by showing signs of weakness in front of Papyrus.

 

His purple and red eyes scan her up and down, “Just don’t let them eat you alive in there.”

 

She shakes her head and walks into the armory. Inside there’s a line for male monsters and female monsters. There are makeshift dressing rooms. Guards and sentries stand in groups talking to one and other.

 

Delilah sees Lombok in line having a conversation other guys as they wait for their turn. She doesn’t understand why she feels light on her feet but heavy in her chest when she sees his fire eyes and warm smile. She must wait until he isn’t busy if she wants to talk to him.

 

She gets in line keeping her head down. All the teenagers here are big and tall. The males have pecs and abs. The females are tone and lean.

 

“Oh, Lombok!” Calls the voice of a young woman. Delilah looks to the voice. A fish monster runs up to Lombok.

She knows she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but her big bat ears can’t help from listening.

 

“Well, Hello there.” Lombok greets her. The girl wraps her arms around his waist. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I overheard my dad saying the trainees is doing their uniform fitting today. I wanted to see your handsome face, so now I’m here.” Delilah’s soul is pounding. “I also thought you would like to go study with me? You know, without your brother being a dick.”

 

“Easy now, he was having a bad day, and He’s the older brother. He wants the best for me.  But…” He slides a hand up her back. “Gothic is waiting on Anastasia. “He’ll be gone when I’m done here.”

 

“What’s with those two, anyway?” She moves her hands to his chest, “Are they a thing?”  Delilah’s insides twist and knot.

 

“I don’t think they are a thing.  It’s platonic.”  The girl pulls down his head and whispers into the side of his skull. His cheekbones glow orange. “That sounds like something I would love to study.”

 

“Good” She coos, “I’ll see you when you’re done here, big boy.” She lets go of him and walks away.

 

Delilah’s face is on fire. She isn’t sure why she feels this way. She stares back down to the ground blocking out the world. Only taking steps when the line moves forward.  She doesn’t want to sad and mad.

 

\----

 

She is next in line.

 

The two female monsters, a fire element, and a Nacarat Jester looks at her in disgust.  A stack of papers and a box of gray uniforms sit on the table.

 

“What’s your name?” Asks the fire element.

 

“Delilah Wings,”

 

The Nacarat Jester flips through her papers. “Here you are.”

 

The fire element takes the paper and digs into the box picking a uniform. “Come with me.” Leaning her into the ‘changing room’.

 

She didn’t think the woman would be in there with her as she changes into the new stiff pants and shirt. She’s embarrassed. They can see her frail naked body.

 

The pants fit, but the shirt was a different story, the back flaps weren’t in the right spot for her wings.  The fire element pulls out her tailor measuring tape, taking notes with each measure of her body.

 

She writes her last note. “This will cost you more for the alterations.”

 

“How much more?”

 

“200G,”

 

“200G? That’s more than I have!”

 

“How were you going to pay for the program, stupid girl.” the elemental growls.

 

“It says I can get an application for credit. How do I get that?”

 

“You get it from the Nacarat Jester. But you have to make a down payment first. If you can’t, we’ll make room for a better monster.” She throws Delilah’s clothes at her. “Come on, we need to keep this moving.”   

 

Delilah changes back into her clothes and goes back to the woman at the table.

 

“Ma’am, can I have an application for the credit?” She asks.

 

The Nacarat Jester hand her a paper. “Fill this out.”

 

Delilah takes it and steals a pen, goes to a wall to write on. She has to do this that’s what she keeps telling herself. Amaris can come back into her life. If Delilah can get a real job, She can take care of both of them. _I have to do this, I can do this._

 

She goes back to the table with the application and all the money she has. The money that Lombok give her. She has to put money down for her uniform and her appointment. Delilah knows how to live without money. That’s why she has been holding onto it, for something important.

 

The woman takes Delilah’s application and counts her money. The Nacarat Jester looks at her and back at the money.

 

“Ma’am that’s all I can give you.”

 

The Nacarat Jester pulls out an appointment book and flips through the pages. She finds a date writing Delilah’s name down, then handing her card. “Next Wednesday at 11:30. If you aren’t there, you’ll lose your spot and you don’t get your money back.”  

 

Delilah takes the card. She doesn’t say a word. They clearly don’t want to talk to her than, they have too.

 

She sees Lombok heading for the door, knowing she shouldn’t bother him, but her body chases after him.

 

“Excuse me, Lombok!”

“Yes?” He turns to look at her. “Oh, it’s you miss. Do you need my help?”

 

“No.” She throat goes dry and burns. “I want to say thank you. But I didn’t. So I’m saying it now. Thank you. Thank you for doing What did for me. And I’m looking forward to doing the program with you.”

 

His eyes sockets widen. “You’re doing the program?”

 

“Yes, I am. Is there a problem with me doing this?”

 

“Well, no. Not really. but - well,” Lombok sighs, looking away from her. “Do you think you can handle it? I want you to think about it.”

 

“I’ve made up my mind.” He looks back at her. “I won’t let them eat me alive. I need to do this or die trying.”

 

“You’re determined.”  He gives her a small smile, holding his hand out to her. “It’s nice to meet you… Miss?”

 

“My name is Delilah Wings” She takes his hand. His bones swallow her skinny fingers. “it’s nice to meet Lombok.”

 

He draws his hand back. “I have to go. Someone is waiting for me. Please, take care of yourself, Delilah.”

 

She watches him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me at:  
> https://msbigbootswriting.tumblr.com/ SFW
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/msbigboots NSFW
> 
> https://twitter.com/msbigboots NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Please Check out Finding Red and Edge (Part one), Gothic and Lombok (part two), and Mettaton Park (part three) if you haven't yet.


End file.
